Pretty Woman
by lazywriter123
Summary: A machine that Kevin built accidentally turned Spencer into...a LADY!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was just a normal day at the office; the team was sitting at their desks going paperwork as usual, until Kevin comes into the office with a large machine.

"Hey guys, is Penelope here?"

"Sure man, she's in the break room getting coffee."

"Thanks just make sure no one touches this machine" he said and then he walked away.

The others looked curiously at the strange machine. There was a chair attached to it and there was a helmet attached to the top of the chair. It was all attached to a blinking machine. "What do you think it is" said Prentiss. The others shrugged. Spencer got closer. "Reid don't go near it you don't know what it does" said Hotch.

Spencer stepped back but still looked at it curiously; he noticed that there was a huge red button on it as well. Kevin and Garcia walked back into the room. "Whoa Kevin what is this" said Garcia. "It's a machine that me and some friends have been working on. It's a gene altering machine. It will revolutionize science as we know it."

"How does it work" asked Rossi. "Well it's still a prototype but you sit in the chair and the helmet extend down to cover your whole body, wires in the helmet will attach to your brain and then into the very core of what makes you, you."

"…Sounds painful" said Morgan.

"I know."

Spencer looked closer again, but he tripped and fell onto the chair. He also accidently pushed the red button and the machine roared to life.

"Oh no, Reid get off of the chair" shouted Kevin, but it was too late. The helmet attached itself to Spencer's head and then the machine created a metal barrio around Spencer. Lights flickered and smoke appeared. After a few minutes the machine stopped and the helmet retracted to reveal Spencer.

"Spencer…are you ok" said JJ.

Spencer looked up but everyone noticed something different about him. Spencer lifted his hands and noticed that they were smaller and more…dainty. Then Spencer put his hands on his chest and froze.

"I HAVE BREASTS" he shouted in his now female voice.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The rest of the team had eyes as big as dinner plates. Spencer was now a woman.

He got up out of the chair and kept looking at his hands. He was shaking now. "Good Lord" he muttered.

The other women went closer to see Spencer; he looked in every way like a woman in her late twenties. Tall, slender, wider hips, large breasts, no facial hair, long brown hair and no Adam's apple.

"I never thought that you would make a pretty girl Reid" said Morgan. Reid gave him a cold look. "Don't get used to it he snarled.

"Kevin can you change him back" asked Garcia. "Well…yes but from the looks of it, the transformation broke the machine. It will be a while until I can fix it. Plus this machine uses a lot of power so it will need to recharge which also takes time."

The others sighed, this was not good. "What will we tell Strauss" said JJ.

"…I got it, you'll be a cousin or something that is a temporary intern here and "your cousin Spencer" is out of town for an important family affair" said Rossi.

"Well that sounds ok, at least Reid racked up a lot of vacation days anyway" said Prentiss.

"But first…we need to get you some…more female clothes" said Garcia with a smirk.

Spencer groaned.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the clothing store, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss, along with female Spencer, were shopping for clothes.

Spencer never felt so awkward until the moment Garcia told him to try on a dress that she picked out for him.

"I'm not wearing a dress" he snapped. "Spencer…you're a female now…and you might be for a while so just get one ok?"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll be in the dressing room, just bring me clothes and I'll try them on."

"Great" she said with a big smile.

He tried on several different outfits, they deiced to go with five different outfits, and one dress. It was a black satin dress. While Spencer tried on more clothes, the girls were talking outside.

"You know we need a new name for you" said JJ. "Until Kevin can get you back to normal that it."

"What name do you think" said Spencer.

"Hmm…how about Anna. Anna Reid."

"…That's sounds good enough" he said. Prentiss folded all the outfits and placed them at the counter. They bought the outfits and left the store. "Ok…Anna…it's time for undergarments" said Prentiss with a chuckle.

"…What?"

"You heard me; you need to buy a bra."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"No, No, No, God this is humiliating" yelled Spencer as he held on to the lamppost outside of the store. The other women were yanking on his shirt to try to get him inside.

"Oh come on…This is not proper conduct for a LADY" shouted Garcia. Spencer then started to sob.

"Guys…look this is already stressful enough for him. Just let us buy one ok, it's just to help with your new look" said JJ.

Spencer sighed, "Fine."

About an hour later, Spencer was home with a couple of bags of clothes and undergarments. Garcia gave him the whole low down on how to dress and great ready in the morning. She even gave him shampoo to use. He was scared about what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, the team was waiting for "Anna."

Eventually a young woman wearing a black pencil skirt, a while blouse, and black shoes with a low heel walked into the door. Her hair was nicely brushed and looked very professional.

"Well _Anna_, since you're an intern here, you mostly have to do paperwork, sound good" said Hotch. She smiled and nodded.

She didn't notice the number of other male agents looking at her. An agent called Louis looked at her with particular interest.

"Who is she" he asked a friend.

"Anna, Agent's Reid cousin."

"I must say…she is quite attractive."

DUNDUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Just a quick reminder, Spencer will be called Anna for now on but his name will pop up, wanted to remind everyone to avoid confusion and such.

Anna was working at her desk while drinking a big cup of coffee. Around one o'clock, Louis walked up to her with a smile.

"Hi, you must be the new intern, I'm Louis I'm an agent here" he said as he extended his hand to her.

She shook it, Spencer obviously knew who he was after all he worked in the BAU for over five years, but he has to still pretend to be the new girl. He knew that Louis loved to flirt with newbie woman in the office and he was also a textbook alpha male.

"Yes, I'm Anna, Spencer Reid's cousin."

"Ah he's a pretty interesting guy, must be cool to have a genius in the family."

"Why yes it is…"

"So I was wondering…since your new in all, would you like a tour of the building" he said with a toothy grin.

"Ah…I-I, um…"

Suddenly Morgan butted in, "I'm sorry Louis, but I can to tell Anna her that she is needed to help with a case, so the tour will have to wait."

Louis frowned and walked away.

"Thanks Morgan…we have a case?"

"Yeah…it's not a bad one but it's in California so it's going to be a long trip."

#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Agent Louis was hitting on you" said Prentiss.

"Yeah…it was awkward to say the least" said Anna.

"Spence you need to be careful…when your around the others, you have to seem like a the newbie or they'll see something's up" said JJ.

"I know I know…these shoes are killing me" he said as he took off the heels.

"How do you girls deal with it?"

"Plenty of practice…and no running in them" said Garcia over the computer with a giggle.

Spencer got up and went to get his bag. He got out some make-up.

"…Your wearing make-up" asked Morgan, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, the girls showed me how to do it…it wasn't really fun at first but know I see the appeal about it."

**Yesterday:**

"Ok Spence it's time for make-up" said JJ.

"WHAT? MAKE-UP?"

"That's right; every lady needs a little make-up."

"But I'm not a lady I'm a man trapped in a lady's body!"

"Oh don't be such a baby" said Prentiss.

Garcia and Prentiss held Spencer down while JJ put make-up on his face.

"YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY SOUL!"

"…No were making you pretty."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PRETTY."

It took some time until Spencer finally gave in and let the girls teach him how to put make-up on properly.

**End Flashback**

Spencer smiled, "I have to say…being a female…isn't that bad."

The Hotch and Rossi looked shocked. "Well then I'll have to give you a new nick name…pretty boy won't do anymore" said Morgan with a chuckle.

"I vote for hot mama" said Prentiss.

"….I like "legs" better" said Morgan before getting a light smack from Spencer.

"Hey…a lady must behave like a lady, Anna."

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Reminder- since Reid has been turned into a girl; his alias is Anna… to avoid any confusion.

Enjoy

When the team arrived at the police station, every officer did a double take when they saw Spencer…well Anna for now. The girls snicker at this but the guys were horrified.

"There are gawking at Spencer" whispered Morgan.

"This gets better and better" whispered Rossi.

That made the women laugh louder.

"Ok Anna, you do a geographic profile here and Morgan will stay here with you to look over the crime scene photos and files. The rest of us will go to the crime scene and talk to the families of the victims" said Hotch as they entered the room set up for them.

When the others left Anna began to work on the profile, then an officer that practically towered over her came into the room. "So you're a FBI agent huh" he said smoothly.

"…No just an intern for my cousin."

"That's sounds interesting and for such a beautiful woman such as yourself…I was think that when the case is over…"

Morgan immediately but in between them, "Anna is going to be going home once this case is done, we have many more cases at the office to address and she has work to do."

The man silently growled and left the room. Anna sighed in relief.

"Thanks Morgan."

He laughed, "You certainly attract a crowd."

"Of Alpha males apparently."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$

After the rest of the team returned, Garcia called them through Morgan's laptop in a video chat.

"Hello my little crime-fighters. Anna I have some good news and bad news."

"Good news first please" Anna said.

"Well good news is Kevin finally managed to get the machine fixed."

"FINALLY" they shouted. "…The bed news is that since the machine uses a lot of power and needs to charge for a certain amount of time to work…we still have to wait six weeks" she said.

"Oh come on six weeks" cried Anna.

"Sorry my genius, but you're still stuck as a female…at least for a little while longer."

"…Oh well at least the machine is fixed and we have a deadline" Anna sighed.

"Oh Garcia can you look up names of people who are teachers in this area and what schools did the victims attended" asked Hotch.

From what the team gathered from today, the unsub has been targeting women between the ages 15 and 25, therefore they had a theory that the unsub must pick his targets from the local schools and colleges.

"Well all the victims who were high school students were in the Waterbury high school and all the college students attended Franklin University."

"Then the unsub must have a connection somehow…Garcia send us the list of teachers and check if there is an overlap of the victims schedules with any of the teachers" said Hotch.

"On it guys, talk you later."

They left the room to go get some dinner after a long day of profiling and interviews. But a man in a black car was watching them and paying close attention to Anna.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

When they got to the hotel, they realized they would have to share rooms…that caused issues.

"We can't have _him _with the girls, Anna is Spencer…A MAN" whispered Prentiss to the rest of the team in the lobby. They all sighed in agreement.

"Well we can't have Anna rooming with one of us GUYS now can we" said Morgan. Anna sighed in frustration, "Look I'll get my own room ok?"

They nodded in agreement, "I'll pay for it, after all this isn't your fault that this happened" said Rossi. Anna shot him a cold look, but thanked him.

They all got into their rooms and slept until seven the next morning.

When they all got to the station, one of the police officers said they had a letter for Anna. There was no return address on it and they said they found it on the front desk that morning.

When Anna read it, her blood ran cold.

_Dear my Sweet Anna,_

_ I've been watching you since you came into town. I'm so excited to see you can to be about to touch that pretty hair of your. Wait for me my angel._

The team also read the letter and they looked just as worried as she did.

"So now the Unsub is targeting Anna…but why, she's nit a student at any of the schools."

"It could be that to him, where he finds them doesn't matter as long as there women" said JJ.

Anna sighed, how much worse could the situation get?

"Anna, until we catch the unsub you are not to be alone at any time, do you understand" said Hotch.

Anna nodded but also pouted. Morgan gave a small smile, "Still Reid in every way, female or not", he thought.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#

Another day went by and still they had nothing on the unsub. They looked over every file of every teacher in both schools and they had nothing. Defeated…for now, they went back to the hotel to re-group and rest.

Morgan and Anna stayed behind to finish up the last of the paperwork. "…Not this one either, the profile doesn't fit" Morgan sighed.

"The unsub is daring enough to abduct young women…must have time to keep them hidden until killing them…blends into a crowd…and its someone who seeks seclusion…" Anna said while tapping the desk with her pencil.

As they left the station, they didn't notice the man sneaking up behind them.

"Wait! The unsub isn't a teacher's, he's…"

But at that exact moment, both Anna and Morgan were clobbered over the head with an unseen object.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Anna woke up, her head was throbbing with pain and everything around her was fuzzy. As she slowly regained focus, she found herself in a dark basement. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were bound by rope. Silently cursing and trying to find her way out, she didn't notice the man walking into the room.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry" he said.

Anna froze and looked up to see a tall, large man with a smile that sent chills down her spine. He was wearing overalls and a baseball cap. He also had work boots on.

Anna's mind went on a panic attack, "Say something, and don't let your guard down" she said to herself.

"Well you must be the janitor for the school and university I presume?"

He stiffed and snorted, "Figured me out huh?"

"Well just because I did…doesn't mean it's a bad thing" she said battering her eye lashes.

He smiled and sat down in a chair that was nearby. "We'll your much more polite then the others I've brought here."

Anna smiled warmly, "Be sweet and cute until the others come…wow being a woman has some benefits" she thought.

However…where was Morgan?

Meanwhile, out in a dumpster just outside of the police station Morgan pushed opened the lid and got out.

He found himself covered in bad pizza and coffee. "Damn you Reid and your coffee."

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It wasn't long until Morgan got to the hotel and saw his team sitting in the lobby. They stared at him for a long time.

"Morgan…you smell like pepperoni" said Hotch, coughing to hide his laughter. He snorted, "I woke up in a dumpster what do you expect?"

The others got up, "A dumpster, what on earth happened and where's Anna?"

Morgan suddenly had a flashback to what happened and growled, "She was kidnapped by the unsub and he managed to knock me out before I could do anything."

The others stood in shock; Spencer was kidnapped by someone who thinks he's a woman. Well technically he was a woman but not…mentally.

"Oh…crap" said Rossi.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$

Anna sat on the floor, trying to wiggle her way out of the rope but she had no luck. The unsub left a while ago; most likely to go to work.

She sighed, hoping that the team was close to finding her. She checked her pockets and saw that her phone was gone. The unsub must have taken it when she was unconscious.

How was she going to get out of this basement?

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$##$#$#

Everyone once again looked over the files, but they had nothing.

Suddenly Morgan remembered what Anna said before they were both knocked out by the unsub.

_"The unsub is daring enough to abduct young women…must have time to keep them hidden until killing them…blends into a crowd…and its someone who seeks seclusion…"_

Suddenly something clicked in his mind, "Oh course…why didn't I think of this before?"

He got up and called Garcia. "Hey baby-girl I need you to look something up for me."

"Got it my chocolate god what do you need?"

"Look up staff other then teachers in the schools. Janitors and that sort of thing. See if their schedules overlap with when the girls have classes."

He heard typing over the phone. "Stan McCoy. Has a history of staking girls and has been in jail twice."

"Thanks baby-girl" and he hung up. They may have found Anna, he hoped.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Anna was still sitting in the unsub's basement. It had already been a few hours until…. "ANNA ARE YOU DOWN HERE" shouted Morgan. She sighed in relief. "Yeah Morgan."

Morgan raced down the stairs and he sighed with relief when he saw her. "Thank god." He untied her and carried her upstairs. She smiled, "How flattering of you to carry me Derek." He snorted, "Don't push it kid."

The team arrested Stan at the university he was working at that day. The case was as good as closed. They flew home the same day. On the plane, Anna was resting on the couch. The others were talking and looking over case files.

Suddenly, Anna began to twitch and then shake. The others noticed this and walked over to her. "Anna…Kid…are you ok" said Morgan gently as he lightly touched her shoulder. Suddenly that noticed that she began to change. Her breasts disappeared; her body became more muscular rather than a feminine body frame. Her hair became shorter, an Adam's apple appeared, her hands became bigger and less slim, and her legs started to grow some hair on them.

When she…or in this case he opened his eyes he was in shock. "I-I'm…normal again" he smiled brightly. He jumped up and was so happy that he forgot that he was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse that was starting to look a little snug. He was still in heels.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Uh…Spencer…your still dressed…like a woman…and its…disturbing."

Spencer looked down and gasped, "Dear god, what will I wear, I have no male clothes in my go bag."

Morgan chuckled, "You can borrow mine until you get home." Spencer grabbed the clothes when Morgan handed them to him and ran into the bathroom. The others started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny" shouted Spencer from the closed bathroom. They only laughed louder.

##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$$#$#$#

"So it looks as if the genetic change was only temporary. Like I said before, I never tested the machine before I guess after a while the gene change wears off and Spencer's normal genes took over again. Just my project needs more work" said Kevin in the bullpen the next day.

Hotch explained to Strauss that Spencer came home earlier and his cousin had to go home and will not return to the BAU. She luckily bought into the story.

The others listened to him as Spencer sat in his chair. "I'm never going anywhere near you science projects ever again."

Garcia laughed, "I don't know Spencer, you were pretty hot as a girl." Spencer snorted, "Garcia I swear to god…"

Suddenly Agent Louis came into the office, "Hey Agent Reid…is your cousin ever going to visit?"

Spencer held his head in his hands. Garcia leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"If you want, I still have that nice black satin dress we bought for you."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
